Insulin resistance is a marker for increased risk of Non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus, hypertension, and cardiovascular disease. The degree to which insulin sensitivity is determined by genetic and/or environmental factors is unknown. In order to define the heritability of insulin resistance, maximally insulin-stimulated glucose uptake will be measured using the glucose clamp technique in MZ and DZ twin pairs who are free from overt disease.